Birthday Surprise
by invaderzimfannumber1
Summary: It's Shadow's Birthday and Amethyst is incharge of keeping him accupide while the surprise party is being prepared. Of course this does not sound hard that is until she finds out that she has to take care of Lard Nar's blind daughter Meena.
1. Planing Stage

-Me- Hello my fellow fan fiction people this is my Thirty-seventh Invader Zim story. I strongly suggest that you read the other thirty in order before you read this one otherwise you will not get it. Here is the order. Cool Zim, The Stacker that came from the Stars, Zim and Gaz together at last, Zim's First Love, Zim's Future, Army Zim, Zim's Worst Nightmare, Zim and Fruit what a pair, Dib's New Alley, Amethyst's weird cruse of Doom, The Return of the Stalker that came from the Starts, Pool of Horrors, Talent show of Doom, Grand prize of RJ Doom, Halloween Terrors Combined, Annoying new job of Doom, New challenges, Maybe a New Alley for Dib, Kierra's Grand entrance, Jump in the line home alone dance party, A day with Amethyst, Thanksgiving interview, When Dance Dance Revolution and Waffles Meet, Zim's one little Slip, It'll be the end of the world invaderzimfannumber1and, Amethyst's 1st and Most Horrible Almost X-Mas Ever, Christmas Eve Shopping Spree, The Most Wonderful X-Mas Ever, Amethyst and Kierra's Worst Day Ever, End of the Year Sleep Over, Friday the 13th Valentine Stalker, Poison Bloody Pineapple, Hearts and Arrows, Bloody Sword Transfusion, First day back, Final Destination Iz style, Fourth of July Speech of Doom, First Date, Opposite Day, Neurotically Nice, Sonic Siren, Romance Blooming Deception, The Candy Zombie of Horror, Zombie Squeal, Thanksgiving Turkey Surprise, Invader Zim Western, Crash Course, and A Meekrob Christmas Carol. I don't own Invader Zim. I wish I did, but I don't. ENJOY AND REVIEW!

Setting 1 Amethyst's Room

Amethyst was in her room in her PJ's sitting on her bed. She was talking to Paige and Rachel on her mirror. She was having a Three Way Video Phone Call.

-Amethyst- And, that is why I hate Mr. Elliot. No filthy human should ever be that happy. No offence Paige.

-Paige- None taken Amethyst. I think he is creepy too.

-Amethyst- I knew it. Anyways guys weren't we supposed to be talking about something important? (Awkward silence.)

-Kierra- Oh for crying out load. You guys were supposed to be discussing Shadow's Surprise Birthday Party!

-Amethyst- Oh yah…

-Paige- Well I think…

-Amethyst- No Paige you don't get to speak, because it was your fault that we got off topic in the first place.

-Paige- What?

-Rachel-Amethyst is right Paige. You were the one who ask who we think is the worst teacher, and I said that Mrs. Bitters is the creepiest.

-Amethyst- Well we all think that…

-Kierra- Oh just get on with it already I want to go to sleep.

-Amethyst- Kierra don't interrupt me. Anyway let's figure out who does what. First of all after many weeks of begging and cleaning my Dad is finally on board and we booked a gym.

-Rachel- You know Amethyst your father is going to have to accept the fact that you're dating my brother someday.

-Amethyst- I don't think it's Shadow that my Dad does not like, after all Shadow did save his life, it's the fact that I'm dating and growing up in general that he can't stand.

-Rachel- Whatever…

-Amethyst- Alright now Rachel what can you do?

-Rachel- Julie always said "I am great in the kitchen." So I'll cook and she can help. I can make a mean Alien Birthday Cake.

-Amethyst- Good make sure it is an Alien Birthday Cake, because I do don't want to turn into an Earth Kaleidoscope again.

-Paige- Oh yah I remember that you looked so funny. Hahahaha… (Amethyst looked really mad and her eye twitched so Paige stopped laughing.) Sorry Amethyst.

-Amethyst- Yah well I'm glad somebody got a laugh about it, because I was changing colors for a week and GIR WOULDN'T LEAVE ME ALONE! And now Mrs. Laughing Pants what can you do?

-Paige- I am glad you asked. I can bring the party favors. Like streamers, balloons, plates, bowls, and silverware.

-Amethyst- Cool. Now we just have to figure out who is going to distract Shadow while the rest of us set up the party.

-Rachel- Well I think you should do it Amethyst.

-Paige- I second that motion.

-Amethyst- What? No!

-Paige- Why not I mean this whole thing was your idea?

-Amethyst- Yah, but whoever has to distract Shadow has to pretend that they forgot his birthday, and he might get mad at them.

-Rachel- Oh come on Amethyst. My brother loves you he could never get mad at you, and just think about how happy he'll be once you bring him to the party.

-Amethyst- Alright fine I'll do it, but you guys had better not take too long setting the party up and Kierra you're coming with me.

-Kierra- What why?

-Amethyst- Oh I'm sorry would you rather help Diva keep Gir under control at the party?

-Kierra- Oh second thought I'd be happy to come with you Master.

-Amethyst- Good well I'll be by your house around 10:00 a.m. Rachel. Remember mums the words.

-Rachel and Paige- Right.

-Paige- Well bye Amethyst. (She ended her transmission.)

-Amethyst- Wait Rachel before you hang up. I am going to tell the Wisest in the morning to send Shadow's Birthday present to the party. So bring a portable teleporter with you O.k.?

-Rachel- O.k. see you tomorrow Amethyst. (She hung up.)

-Kierra- Well thank goodness that's over with. I mean seriously you guys give a bad name to 3 Way Video Calling. You have been talking since 9 and it is now 1.

-Amethyst- Well excuse me I've said it a 1,000 times Kierra you can have you own room if you want or you can share Diva's Room.

-Kierra- No she has a Shrine to Gir in there and I could never enjoy waking up to that every morning. And besides I like to keep an eye on you Master.

-Amethyst- (She was pulling the covers over her body.) Whatever let's just get some sleep Kierra.

-Kierra- I'm with you Master. (They were about to fall asleep when the mirror started to ring and it was It's The End of the World song.) OH COME ON WHAT NOW!

-Amethyst- Wait Kierra that's the Wisest's ringtone. (She used her remote to turn the transmission back on, and the Wisest appeared on the screen.) Hello My Wisest. (She said saluting.)

-Wisest- Greeting Amethyst. Sorry to contact you so late. I hope I didn't wake you…

-Kierra- Oh no she was up this late talking to… (Amethyst covered her mouth.)

-Amethyst- Shh... Kierra. Anyway what's wrong my Wisest?

-Wisest- Well remember how when you gave The Resisty their own planet and Save Lard Narr's Wife?

-Amethyst- How could I forget they almost ruined my X-mas?

-Wisest- Anyway they had a daughter today.

-Amethyst- What, but I thought she would not arrive this soon?

-Wisest- Well she did and we need you to watch her.

-Amethyst- What why?

-Wisest- Because, she's blind and she needs to be watched while my scientists construct her glasses that will allow her to see.

-Amethyst- I don't know my Wisest. You see tomorrow is Shadow's Birthday and I have to distract him. By the way my Wisest can you send his present to these coordinates… (She typed up the coordinates on her remote.)

-Wisest- Sure, but that is beside the point. The point is it is your dutty Amethyst as the future Wisest to watch over our allies' princess when we need you to.

-Kierra- And think of it this way Master. Taking care of a… ah what is she anyway Wisest?

-Wisest- She is a Semi-Mix, because she looks like a Vort, but she has bold hair. See… (A picture of Meena appeared on the screen near the Wisest.)

-Kierra- O.k… Thanking care of a Blind Princess Semi-Mix would be the perfect excuse. Shadow will defiantly believe that you forgot his Birthday.

-Amethyst- Alright fine I'll do it. Man I sure am making a lot of promises for tomorrow aren't I. Oh by the way my Wisest what's her name?

-Wisest- Meena and don't tell her about the glasses they're a surprise, and her parents don't want her to get her hops up. My scientists have never made glasses for a Semi-Mix before. So it may be difficult.

-Amethyst- Wait won't you need her to test the new glasses?

-Wisest- Hahahaha… Of course not Amethyst you belittle us our technology is way better then stupid human technology. All we really need is her DNA so we can clone her eyes and…

-Amethyst- Stop I don't need the gross details. I'll do it. Just have her sent to my Dad's Base at 9:30 a.m. Earth Time.

-Wisest- Can do and thank you Amethyst. (She ended the transmission.)

-Amethyst- Well Kierra tomorrow sure is going to be weird.

-Kierra- Yep and interesting Master.

-Amethyst-Yah it's going to be one of those days Kierra. (They went to bed.)

-Me- Yes that is all for now. Anyway I have a whole lot of drawing up today that I know you all will love. So review and comment those drawings at and this story, and until next time I leave you all with these very true words ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!


	2. Blind Hyper Party

-Me- YES I FINALLY GET TO FINISH THIS STORY TAKE THAT ZIMPELSTILTSKIN! WOO! I don't own Invader Zim or the song in here and enjoy.

Setting 1 Amethyst's Room

Amethyst and Kierra were still sleeping and it was well passed 9:00 am.

-Zim- AMEHTYST!

-Amethyst- What (She fell out of her bed.) Whoo! (She landed on her face. She began to get up rubbing her face.) Ow my face. (She looked at her alarm clock.) What the… Oh no… Kierra WAKE UP!

-Kierra- What… (She fell out of the bed and she brought the blanket with her.) Oh no Master I can't see. (She said standing up with the sheet on her body.)

-Gir- AH GHOSE! (He started hitting Kierra with a bat.)

-Kierra- Ow ow Gir stop…

-Gir- AHH HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME AH!

-Kierra- Stop…

-Diva- (She saw the ghost attacking her love.) Don't worry Gir I'll save you. (She took the bat away from Gir and started hitting Kierra.)

-Kierra- Ow ENOUGH! (She said taking the sheet off of her.)

-Gir- Oh hi Kierra Buddy.

-Kierra- Grr… (Diva hit her with the bat again.) Hey…

-Diva- Just checking.

-Kierra- I'm not a GHOST!

-Gir- Yeah! HUG TIME!

-Amethyst- And hug over. Kierra look at what time it is. (She pointed to the alarm clock.)

-Kierra- I warned you.

-Zim- AMETHYST!

-Amethyst- Coming! (She grabbed Kierra's hand.) Come on Kierra. (She pulled Kierra, and Gir was holding on to Kierra's hand and Diva was holding on to his and the bat.)

Setting 2 The Teleporting Room

-Amethyst- Sorry Dad I…

-Kierra- Wait why am I holding your hand Gir?

-Gir- Because it's fun… WEE! (He started dancing with Kierra.)

-Amethyst- Guys stop…

-Zim- AMETHYST THAT'S ENOUGH! (At the sound of Zim's angry voice everybody stopped.) Amethyst do you realize how long I have been calling for you?

-Amethyst- Sorry Dad, but I was…

-Kierra- She was sleeping, because she was up till 1:00 a.m. talking to Paige and Rachel.

-Amethyst- Kierra shh…

-Zim- Amethyst I've told you time and time again not to abuse the 3 Way Mirror Video Phone!

-Amethyst- I'm sorry Dad, but we were discussing our plans for Shadow's Surprise Party today and...

-Zim- I should have known that he had something to do with this.

-Amethyst- Now Dad you promised you would help and be calm about me and Shadow.

-Zim- Yes I did and I will, but that does not mean that I have to like it. Anyway Amethyst to the matter at hand this stupid machine has been beeping for hours and it's disturbing my glorious work and driving me crazy…

-Amethyst- er…

-Zim- What?

-Amethyst- Nothing well Dad why don't you just push the receiver button on the teleporter?

-Zim- Because it says that the thing in the teleporter is for you. I am not your servant Amethyst you must…

-Amethyst- Alright see I'm pushing the button. (She pushed the button and out walked a young Vort girl with a blue and pink dress on and blond hair.)

-Zim- AH! Amethyst stand back it's a Vort Diva give me that bat. (He took the bat from Diva.)

-Amethyst- (She got in between Zim and Meena.) Wait Dad put the bat down and let me explain this is Meena she…

-Zim- Hey why does she not shutter at the sight of my gloriousness?

-Amethyst- Because, she's blind.

-Zim- Perfect then she won't see this coming.

-Amethyst- No wait she is Ixena and Lard Nar's daughter… You see I have to take care of her for the day because she is a princess and as the future Wisest I have to take care of our allies' princess.

-Zim- In that case allow me to introduce myself. Hello Meena I am the Amazing Invader Zim!

-Meena- Hello Invader Zim nice to meet you. (She said using her walking stick to hit or greet Zim with.)

-Zim- Ow ow… Continue to do that and see how fast I destroy your stupid stick vile creature.

-Amethyst- Ah no don't do that Dad she needs that stick.

-Zim- Whatever anyway Amethyst if you and that "thing" are going outside fit her with a disguise and I'll meet you at the party for "him". Come Gir… now where did that stupid Sir Unit get to? (He left to go find Gir.)

-Amethyst- Will do Dad. Shoo that was close. Anyway Meena hi my name is Amethyst.

-Meena- Nice to meet you Your Highness. (She began hitting or greeting Amethyst with her stick too.)

-Amethyst- Ow Dad was right this is annoying. (She grabbed Meena's stick hand.) Let's just stick to the hand shack. (She said begging to shake the hand she had.)

-Meena- O.k.

-Amethyst- Excellent now we're acquaintances.

-Meena- Neat… Your Highness…

-Amethyst- Now you see I don't like it when people call me that. Not even my friends who know my secret call me Your Highness. They just call me Amethyst.

-Meena- O.k. Your Highness.

-Amethyst- Grr… we'll work on it later. Anyway this is my Sir Unit Kierra.

-Meena- Hello Kierra. (She said hitting or greeting Kierra with her stick.)

-Kierra- I see what you mean Master this is disturbing. (She grabbed Meena's hand and shook it.)

-Amethyst- Alright enough greetings Kierra go get Meena and I some contacts.

-Kierra- Yes Master. (She ran off to go get Amethyst and Meena some contacts.)

-Amethyst- See Meena here on Earth we must hide our alienselves… Oh man what are we going to do about your horns?

-Gir- Look I got a fish. (He said holding a bandana.)

-Kierra- Gir you idiot that's not even a live animal let alone a fish here Master. (She said giving Amethyst four contacts.)

-Amethyst- Thanks Kierra. (She put the contacts on and then she put the other contacts on Meena. Then she looked at Gir's "fish") Hmm… (She took the bandana and put it on Meena over her horns.)

-Gir- My fish. Little Master give it back I wanted to eat it. WAH!

-Kierra- Oh shut up already Gir it's not even a real fish so it defiantly would not have tasted good.

-Gir- But, I wanted to eat it. WAHH!

-Zim- There you are Gir come on we have work to do. (He grabbed Gir and Gir started to throw a temper tantrum as Zim dragged him away.)

-Gir- NOW MY FISHY! WAH!

-Diva- Don't worry Gir I'll make it better. (She said as she ran after Gir and Zim.)

-Amethyst- Oh man come on Meena let's get to my boyfriends Shadow's house before Gir comes back. (She grabbed Meena's hand.)

-Meena- Wait Your Highness why are we headed for your boyfriend's house?

-Amethyst- Because, today is his Birthday and we have to distract him while my friends prepare his Surprise Birthday Party.

-Meena- Cool…

-Amethyst- Right and remember Meena you must not let him know that you know today is his birthday.

-Meena- Right Your Highness.

-Amethyst- IT'S AMETHYST! (They ran off to Shadow's house.)

Setting 3 Shadow's House

Shadow was sleeping in his room when his alarm went off.

-Shadow- (He pushed the snooze button.) Whoo today's one of the best days of the year my Birthday. Woo! And, best of all this is my first Birthday being free from my stupid Uncle and having a great girlfriend like Amethyst. I can't wait to see what Amethyst and Rachel are doing of my Birthday. Birthday Breakfast here I come. (He ran down stairs.) Good morning Rachel and Julie.

-Rachel- Hey Shadow.

-Julie- Morning.

-Shadow- That's all you guys have to say? Come on isn't there anything else you want to say to me?

-Rachel- Ah nope nothing comes to mind you Julie?

-Julie- Nope except here is your breakfast. (She said giving him some live Plooca on a plate.)

-Shadow- What is it?

-Julie- Live Plooca.

-Rachel- You'd better eat it quick before it runs off of your plate Shadow. (She said sticking her fork into her Plooca it screamed in pain as it was stabbed and then part of it was bitten off by Rachel.) Wait I know what I want to say to you Shadow.

-Shadow- Really great I knew you wouldn't forget Sis I…

-Rachel- Would you pass the salt.

-Shadow- What no.

-Rachel- Fine lazy. (She said putting the fork with the Plooca still on it on her plate and then grabbing the salt and putting it on the Plooca. Then she took another bite.) Yumm…

-Shadow- Come on guys this is so not funny. I mean come on isn't there something special about today. Don't you know what today is?

-Rachel- Thursday?

-Julie- Friday?

-Shadow- No today is very important because…

-Rachel- Of course I have to work today.

-Julie- And I have a date with Zim today.

-Shadow- What?

-Rachel- Yep thanks for reminding us. Come on Julie. (They ran out the door.)

-Shadow- Wait you guys come back… (But it was too late they were already gone.) Grr… I can't believe they actually forgot my birthday. Julie I can understand, but Rachel's my own Sister Grr… (He tried to fork his food, but it crawled off the plate.) What the… Oh no you don't my Birthday is already ruined I am not going to have my breakfast ruined too. (He forked the Plooca so hard that it screamed and started bleeding.) Yes I got it. (He ate it.) Woo take that stupid breakfast. (Then the doorbell rang.) Oh thank goodness Rachel Julie I knew you wouldn't forget. (He opened the door.)

-Amethyst- Hey Shadow.

-Shadow- Oh Amethyst THANK GOODNESS YOUR HERE! (He hugged her very hard.)

-Amethyst- Ahh! Ah Shadow did I came to the wrong house? You're hugging me like Meef. (He still would not let go.) Huh did you and the Meef Beast switch bodies?

-Shadow- (He let go and said.) No Amethyst I'm just so happy to see you. Please tell me you know what today is?

-Amethyst- Of course I do. I mean come on I'm not an idiot. It's January 13.

-Shadow- No I mean yes but NO…

-Amethyst- You're not making any since…

-Shadow- Huh… Oh whatever… So if you're not here to save my sanity and faith then what are you doing here?

-Amethyst- I wanted to introduce you to someone, but first can we come in?

-Shadow- Ah o.k.

Amethyst- Alright Shadow meet Meena.

-Shadow- Hi… (She started to hit or greet Shadow with her stick.) Ow ow Amethyst what's she doing?

-Amethyst- Meena stop. (She grabbed Meena's hand.) Sorry Shadow Meena can't see and she needs the cane to feel.

-Shadow- O.k. let's just stick to the handshake. Hello Meena. (He shook her hand.)

-Meena- Nice to meet you Shadow.

-Amethyst- Anyway as you can see Meena is an alien. (She said taking off her bandana then putting it back on.)

-Shadow- Really I had no idea…

-Amethyst- Cute Shadow real cute.

-Shadow- Whatever she's a Vort right, but I thought there were not many of them left?

-Amethyst- Well she is technically a Semi-Mix. She's Lard Nar and Ixena's daughter.

-Shadow- Oh so why are you watching her?

-Amethyst- Because she is a princess and the Wisest said I have to take care of our allies' princess. Anyway do you wanna come with us to the Brail Museum?

-Shadow- The what?

-Amethyst- It's like a Museum where you can feel the paintings and they feel like the real thing.

-Shadow- I guess so better than staying here and getting bored.

-Amethyst- Cool then let's go. (They left Shadow's house and headed for the Museum.)

Setting 4 The Brail Museum

Meena and Amethyst were near a painting of a field of flowers.

-Meena- Wow Your Highness this painting feels so amazing and strange, because it feels just like the flowers on the planet you gave my father and… (Amethyst covered her mouth.)

-Amethyst- She's just kidding we're normal. Just look at our normal… hair. Look at how normal it is and envy it! (The people that were staring at them stopped and went back to their own business.) Shoo… thank goodness now Meena remember on this planet you have to act like you are a filthy human too got it?

-Meena- O.k. Your Highness…

-Amethyst- And you have to stop calling me that!

-Meena- O.k. Your Highness.

-Amethyst- Grr… (She looked around and realized…) Hey wait a minute where's Shadow?

-Kierra- Over there Master.

-Amethyst- (She ran up to Shadow holding Meena's hand and Kierra followed.) Shadow what oh…

-Meena- Shadow why are you near this painting… (She felt the painting.) It feels so wet and depressing and…

-Shadow- Yah I know, but it speaks to me. (The painting was basically a picture of a boy all alone at his Birthday Party and there was a big puddle of tears on the floor that Meena was feeling.)

-Amethyst- O.k. well I'll just be over there. (She ran behind a trashcan and then her communicator came out of her Pak.)

-Paige- (She was on the other line.) Hello…

-Amethyst- Don't you hello me Paige. Please tell me that you guys are ready I can't take Shadow's sadness any longer.

-Paige- Well there's good news and bad news.

-Amethyst- Great… What's the bad news?

-Paige- Well you see Gir went on a rampage looking for a fish and destroyed all of our decorations.

-Amethyst- What Gir WHY! That stupid robot I though he fixed that… Grr… Well what's the good news?

-Paige- Good news well ah…

-Rachel- Hey guys look. (She came into the room with more decorations in her bag.)

-Paige- Oh thank goodness. Amethyst the good news just arrived Rachel just came through the door with new decorations and we'll start the decorating right away.

-Amethyst- Paige there really was no good news before was there…

-Paige- Well ah hold on I have another call…

-Amethyst- Paige wait…

-Paige- Hello…

-Shadow- Hey Paige.

-Paige- AH SHADOW! (She switched over to Amethyst.) Amethyst it's Shadow what do I do now?

-Amethyst- I don't know just tell him something and whatever you do don't tell him that I'm on the other line.

-Paige- O.k. (She switched back to Shadow.) Hey Shadow…

-Shadow- Hey Paige is there someone on the other line?

-Paige- No I just dropped the phone.

-Shadow- O.k. ah hey Paige I don't suppose you know what today is?

-Paige- Of course I do it's the 13 day of the year.

-Shadow- I was afraid you would say that. (He said as he put his head into his free hand.) I can't believe my bad luck.

-Paige- Don't worry Shadow I'm sure that things will get better well I'll talk to you later.

-Shadow- Paige wait… (But, it was too late she already hung up and switched over to Amethyst.)

–Paige- You're right Amethyst he sounds really sad.

-Amethyst- Exactly why you need to hurry up.

-Paige- Don't worry Amethyst you can count on us. We should be done in about an hour.

-Amethyst- You'd better hope you are, because I really don't enjoy doing this.

-Paige- Right oh and Amethyst make sure you keep an eye out for Gir and Diva, because she ran off after Gir who ran off looking for his fish.

-Amethyst- Oh don't worry I will Stupid Robot. Anyway talk to you later Paige. (She hung up her communicator.)

-Shadow- Amethyst…

-Amethyst-Ah! Oh Shadow…

-Shadow- What are you doing here behind this trashcan?

-Amethyst- Well I was… Where's Meena.

-Shadow- I thought she was right behind me?

-Amethyst- No Shadow she can't follow you she's blind come on we have to find her. (They ran off to find Meena and when Kierra saw them running off she followed.)

-Meena- Wow this all feels so cool and wait this painting feels pretty life like.

-Keef- Hi…

-Meena- (She fell over.)

-Keef- I'm so sorry here let me help you up (He pulled her up.) ah…

-Amethyst- Meena.

-Keef- Oh hey Amethyst, Shadow, and Kierra and Hap…

-Amethyst- Keef can I talk to you over there? (She pulled Keef far far away from Shadow.)

-Keef- Wow Amethyst what's wrong?

-Amethyst- Keef you must not tell Shadow that you know it is his Birthday.

-Keef- But he seems so sad.

-Amethyst- I know, but I have a special surprise Birthday Party waiting for him and…

-Keef- Uww a Surprise Party can I come?

-Amethyst- No wait where's your brother?

-Keef- He's sick.

-Amethyst- Oh yah that's right Dad and I infected him with a virus. Mahahaha… I mean I can't believe I'm saying this, but sure you can come…

-Keef- YEAH!

-Amethyst- What have I done?

-Keef- Sorry about that you guys. So hello Meena how do you know Amethyst and Shadow?

-Amethyst- She's my cousin. She has the same skin condition as mine although her's makes her skin a pink shade.

-Keef- Oh cool hey you guys wanna come with me to get a milkshake?

-Amethyst- No I'm lactose and tolerant.

-Keef- Oh come on I insist.

Setting 5 The Restaurant

-Waiter- So that's 5 milkshakes enjoy.

-Keef- Well you heard him let's drink in.

-Amethyst- Shadow what should I do?

-Shadow- Well maybe if you drink it really fast.

-Amethyst- Maybe… (She drank her milkshake.)

-Meena- (She drank her milkshake too.)

-Amethyst- (She threw up her milkshake in a kind of phloem like way.)

-Meena- Whooo that was so good. (She ran all over the restaurant and then she ran into the wall using her horns and eventually she knocked right throw the wall.)

-Keef- Oh no you guys we have to follow her. (They ran after Meena.)

-Waiter- MY RESTURANT!

Setting 6 The Carnival Montage of Doom

-Meena- Wee… (She was on a rollercoaster.)

-Amethyst- Meena get off of that vile earth machine.

-Shadow- Come on Amethyst we have to… (Keef, Meena, Amethyst, Shadow and Kierra were all on the rollercoaster.)

-Human 1- All aboard. (He started the rollercoaster.)

-Amethyst- Wait no AHH!

-Everybody- AHH!

-Meena- WEE!

-Random Music-**Hey you  
I know I'm in the wrong  
Time flies  
When you're having fun  
You wake up  
Another year is gone  
You're twenty-one**

-Shadow-So Amethystbefore we meet our possible doom does that jog your memory? (He pointed to a kid's birthday party.)

-Amethyst- (She hugged Shadow in fear.) AHH HELP ME SHADOW!

-Shadow- Not what I had in mind.

-Random Music-** I guess you wanna know  
Why I'm on the phone  
It's been a day or so  
I know it's kind of late  
But Happy Birthday**

**Yeah yeah whoa**  
**I know you hate me**  
**Yeah yeah whoa**  
**Well I miss you, too**  
**Yeah yeah I know**  
**I know it's kinda late**  
**But Happy Birthday**

-Amethyst- MAKE IT STOP!

-Meena- NO THIS IS TOO MUCH FUN!

-Everybody- NO!

-Human 1- Alright. (He started it again.)

-Everybody- NO WHY!

-Random Music-** So hard  
When you're far away  
It's lame but I forgot the date  
I won't make the same mistake  
I'm so to blame**

-Amethyst- (After the ride stopped she and everybody else walked out of the rollercoaster all wobbly like.) Man that was more fun than I ever want to have again. I… Oh no (She threw up.)

-Kierra- Ah Master I know you are busy, but Meena is gone again.

-Amethyst- Oh great now where did she go?

-Meena- (She was attached to a bungee cord that went over a bridge.) WEE!

-Amethyst- Oh great… (She ran up to the stupid human that let Meena do that.) Filthy human why did you let her ride that thing?

-Human 2- She talked so fast and I thought she wanted to ride.

-Amethyst- No stupid stink creature you must stop this. Meena you have to… (She grabbed Meena's hand.)

-Shadow- I don't think you should do that Amethyst… (It was too late, because Amethyst was pulled up and down she was caught and she rode the bungee cord without being strapped in.)

-Amethyst- AHH! HELP!

-Shadow- Amethyst I've got you… I… (He grabbed Amethyst and Keef grabbed him and they were soon all bungee jumping and only Meena was strapped properly.)

-Shadow- THIS IS SO NOT MY DAY AHH!

-Random Music-** So now you know  
Don't hang up the phone  
I wish I was at home  
I know it's way too late  
But Happy Birthday**

**Yeah yeah whoa**  
**I know you hate me**  
**Yeah yeah whoa**  
**Well I miss you, too**  
**Yeah yeah I know**  
**I know it's kinda late**  
**But Happy Birthday**

-Kierra- Here take this money and STOP THIS RIDE!

-Human 2- Alright. (He cut the line and pulled a leaver that made a net appear right below them.)

-Kierra- Master are you alright?

-Amethyst- (She threw up.) I don't feel so good.

-Meena- WOO WOO! Look at me you guys I'm a…

-Keef- Train?

-Meena- No a Tekata

-Keef- Ah what… (Meena ran into the support beam of the bridge and started to climb it. She is a very strong blind alien girl.) That does not look very safe.

-Shadow- (He crawled out of the net.) Well that was fun uw starts. (He shook his had so he would snap out of it then he saw a balloon.) Yes… Hey Amethyst look at what I found. Does this remind you of something important that is happening today?

-Amethyst- Shadow you have to get Meena down I'll distract Keef.

-Shadow- But, fine.

-Amethyst- So Keef tell me what is wrong with your brother.

-Keef- Well he…

-Shadow- Come on Meena we have to get down. (He grabbed Meena and started to try and fly them down, but then she started messing with his wings.) No Meena stop I can't AHH! (They all fell down.)

-Amethyst- Oh no Shadow Meena are you guys alright?

-Shadow- No Amethyst I am not alright. Look I have been trying all day to try and get you to remember how special today is, and if you can't then maybe we should not be together.

-Amethyst- No wait Shadow please I do care about you…

-Shadow- Then what day is today?

-Random Music-** It's not that I don't care  
You know I'll make it up to you  
If I could, I'd be there**

**Yeah yeah whoa**  
**Yeah yeah whoa**

**-**Gir- FISHY! (He came out of nowhere and attacked Meena for her bandanna.)

-Amethyst- Gir you idiot.

-Shadow- That's it I'm out of here.

-Amethyst- Shadow wait…

-Kierra- Gir you idiot give me that. (She took the bandana away from Gir and put it back on Meena.) And as for you… (She took out the bat and hit Keef with it.)

-Amethyst- Kierra what did you do that for?

-Kierra- So he would think that seeing Meena's horns and me talk was just a dream.

-Amethyst- Oh good call.

-Keef- Oh my head. Hey why is Shadow crying?

-Gir- Oh no poor doggy boy come on goat let's got cheer him up. (He grabbed Meena's hand and ran up to Shadow.) Hi doggy boy.

-Shadow- Oh hey Gir and… Meena…

-Meena- Hi Shadow… (She said sitting next to him.) My head hurts.

-Shadow- Glad to see that you're back to normal.

-Meena- So what's wrong Shadow?

-Shadow- Amethyst forgot one of the most important days of my life.

-Meena- Oh you know Shadow I'm sure Amethyst has a good reason for the things she does.

-Shadow- No Meena there is no excuse for forgetting something like this.

-Random Music-** Well I miss you, too  
Yeah yeah I know  
I know it's kind of lame  
But Happy Birthday**

-Shadow- She's my girlfriend and she is supposed to remember something this important.

-Meena- Yah but look at her. I know I can't see her, but I can hear her hitting her head against the support beam and I know that she is really frustrated and sad, and I bet you still love her.

-Shadow- (He looked at Amethyst hitting her head on the support beam and thought about all of the good times they had together.) Of course I do…

-Gir- Remember Shadow you and Little Master complete each other. You guys go together like fish and tacos.

-Shadow- O.k. I'm afraid to ask which one I am…

-Paige- (She called Amethyst on her communicator.) It's time.

-Amethyst- FINALLY! (She ran over to Shadow and Meena.) Shadow I know you're angry at me, but I have something that will make it up to you just come with me. (She led them off and the rest of the gang followed.)

-Random Music- **Yeah yeah whoa  
I know you hate me  
Yeah yeah whoa  
Well I miss you, too  
Yeah yeah I know  
I know it's kind of late**

Setting 7 The Party

-Diva- Why won't you guys let me go look for him?

-Paige- Because, you came back here.

-Diva- Because, I thought he would be here and… (There was a knock on the door.)

-Paige- Oh no guys hide. (They all hid.)

-Amethyst- (She said guiding Meena and Shadow into the gym Shadow had a blindfold on and then she took it off.) Surprise.

-Random Music-** But Happy Birthday **

**To you**

-Everybody- HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHADOW!

-Diva- GIR! (She hugged him like crazy Aww…)

-Shadow- Oh you guys did remember. (He hugged Amethyst.)

-Amethyst- Of course Shadow how could we forget your birthday? Well what are you waiting for open Shadow go open your presents.

-Shadow- WHOO! (He opened the present from Dib, Gretchen, and Paige.) Oh wow thanks you guys I love these awesome Video Games.

-Paige- Thanks Shadow your sister told us that you just got a new X-box. So we all got you some neat video games.

-Shadow- Cool.

-Zim- (He gave Shadow a present.)

-Shadow- Thanks Zim. (He opened it.) Ah there's nothing in here Zim.

-Zim- Exactly my present to you is a promise that I will no longer give you a hard time about dating my sister unless you break her heart then I will make you suffer the horrible wreathe of INVADER ZIM HAHAHA!

-Shadow- (He gulped.) O.k. I think I will be going over there. (He ran off and bumped into Jason.)

-Jason- Hey Shadow where's the fire?

-Shadow- In Zim's eyes.

-Jason- Hahahaha… Anyway here Shadow this is from me Happy Birthday.

-Shadow- Oh thank you Jason… (He said holding a cross in a circle necklace with "blood" in it.) This is not real blood is it?

-Jason- Of course not well at least not most of it.

-Shadow- O.k…

-Skoodge- Here Shadow me and Tak made you some mittens.

-Shadow- O.k. winter is almost over, but thanks you guys.

-Julie- Amethyst you did a great job distracting Shadow.

-Amethyst- Thanks Julie Meena went a little crazy, but she helped out in the end.

-Julie- Good work Meena and these are for you. (She gave her some glasses.)

-Meena- I can see WOO!

-Amethyst- Meena…

-Meena- I mean I'm still blind these are just cool goggles.

-Amethyst- It was a nice attempt.

-Meena- Hahaha… Anyway thanks for this day You… I mean Amethyst I had a lot of fun.

-Amethyst- Yes and your's welcome. (They walked over to watch Shadow open more of his presents.)

-Rachel- Here Shadow this is from Julie and I. (She said taking off a blanket to reveal a…)

-Shadow- Oh cool a Motor Cycle Side Car thanks you guys. (He said hugging them. Then the hug was over and Keef walked up to Shadow.)

-Keef- Here Shadow I wanted to give this to you earlier, but Amethyst wouldn't let me.

-Shadow- (He read the front of the card.) "For a very special friend of mine May all of your days be fill with joy and happiness and sunshine and rainbows in other words I wish you… (He opened the card and it started to play Keef singing.) **A Happy Birthday to you Happy Birthday to you Happy Birthday to you Happy Birthday to you Happy Birthday to you…**

-Amethyst- AHH I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! Die evil card. (She threw the card into the closet.)

-Keef- My card. (He ran into the room after the card and Kierra closed the door behind him.)

-Amethyst- Good work Kierra. Shadow you had better open my present before Keef gets out of there.

-Shadow- O.k. (He opened Amethyst's present. Inside was a Sir Unit with lightning bolts on his forehead, fire on his chest, green eyes basically everything that is blue for Gir is green for him, he had an antenna on his head, and one of his eye had a scratch mark on it.)

-Max- Max or Mechanical Assistant X reporting for duty Sir.

-Shadow- Oh Amethyst this is so awesome. Thank you so much. (He said hugging her.)

-Amethyst- Yah well I thought you should have a Sir Unit too.

-Keef- Ahh guys I really don't like the dark.

-Amethyst- Max here is your disguise. (She siad giving him a black version of Gir's disguise.)

-Max- Really you think this is my disguise's?

-Amehtyst- Just put it on.

-Keef- (Max put on the disguise and Paige let Keef out of the closet.) Aww you got Shadow a cute little puppy. Hi puppy.

-Max- Warning hostile alien must destroy.

-Kierra- No wait come with me Max.

-Amethyst- So Keef what was the dark like? (She said distracting him while Kierra talked to Max.)

-Kierra- Listen Max Keef may be insane, but he is not dangerous o.k.

-Max- And what are you?

-Gir- UWW PUPPY! (He said squezing Max so hard that he poped out of his disguise.)

-Gir- Wee yah! NEW FRIEND! I call you Mr. Lightning. Yeah! (He ran off clapping his hands in glee.)

-Max- Is he alway that way.

-Kierra- You are so cool… (She said taking off the head of her disguise.)

-Max- Thanks so you're a Sir Unit too?

-Kierra- Yah…

-Max- O.k. is there something on my face?

-Kierra- No you're perfect.

-Max- O.k. well I'll just be ah reporting back to my Master. (He put his disguise back on and runing back to Shadow.) Bye Kierra.

-Kierra- Bye…

-Diva- Uw you like him.

-Kierra- I do not.

-Diva- Oh hey Max.

-Kierra- Where? (She looked, but Max was not there.)

-Diva- Hahahah… **Kierra and** **Max sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G!**

**-**Kierra- Uw that's it ATTACK! (She attacked Diva.)

-Amethyst- Diva Kierra I'll have none of this fighting. (She said pulling them apart.)

-Kierra- She started.

-Amethyst- I don't care who started it's cake time come on. (She dragged them to the cake and they all sat down and started to sing to Shadow.)

-Everybody- **Happy Birthday to you Happy Birthday to you Happy Birthday dear Shadow Happy Birthday to you! **

**-**Amethyst and Rachel**- And many more shall you have…**

-Shadow- Thanks you guys this has been the best Birthday ever. (He blew out the candles.)

-Everybody- YEAH!

-Me- Well that is it. I am so sorry that it took me so long to write this chapter, but making a comic version of Zimpelstiltskin took longer than I thought it would. Wish me luck in the contest and I hope you all enjoyed this story. I know I did. Anyway send me plenty of reviews and if I am lucky expect the next story Half Knowledge to be up next week or at least the first chapter of it. I don't know if that story will be a two chapter story. The plot is on my profile. I hope you like the idea. Also you should try my story Zimpelstiltskin if you like fairytales in Zim version and Gretchen and Dib pairing. Anyway until next time I leave you all with these very true words ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!


End file.
